Wizardy Tape Recorder
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happyily secretly dating. But what happens when someone who made them admit their attraction to each other last time she was at the studios returns? Whos is the visitor? Will their secret be revealed? CHANNY FLUFF. But its good! R&R pl


**Okay so this is different to my other four shot, but I had a flash of inspiration. And I hadn't got enough reviews to post a new When Chad's Gone, so I decided to do this instead. It takes place after Falling for the Falls. I'm actually really proud of it, and I think it's a good one shot. I hope you like it too.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't on Sonny with a Chance, any characters, props or sets related to the show, Selena Gomez or Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**I do however own the reasons.... :P But you don't know what they are yet. **

**Soz if Selena is a little stalkery but she's only helping! Sonny forgives her!**

**Dedications: To you for reading this! And super to you if you review!**

"What are _you _doing here?" Sonny asked her voice disgusted, and no she wasn't talking to Chad.

After all she only had to keep up that act when her cast was around, and they were all in the cafeteria, while she was in her dressing room.

Instead she was glaring menacingly at a tall brown haired girl, holding a script who was smiling gleefully at herself.

Selena Gomez.

The one person Sonny was sure would be able to destroy Chad and hers precious secret.

"Nice to see you too Sonny," she said, grinning.

"Selena," Sonny's voice was cold, harsh even.

"I'm here to film my new movie. Maybe you've heard of it. It's called Camp Pop," Selena said, popping her lips on the last word for effect, and walked into the dressing room slowly, "it's a follow up to Camp Hip Hop. This one involves a kiss though."

Selena picked up Tawni's lip gloss and glanced down reading the colour, and then throwing back on the vanity in disgust.

"Chad's the leading male," she said as she looked at the pictures of Tawni on the wall.

Somehow they had slowly started to creep into Sonny's side of the dressing room.

But she was too ecstatic about her one month –secret- relationship with Chad to care.

Okay so they hadn't actually gotten around to saying the magic three words, but Sonny was sure they would come sometime soon.

"WHAT?" Sonny screamed, outraged, "He never told me that!"

No way in hell was Chad going to kiss Selena again, even if it was only an on screen moment.

"And why would he Sonny?" Selena asked, turning to Sonny and raising her eyebrows curiously, "did you too finally admit your true feelings for each other?"

Sonny tried to stop herself from blushing as she imagined Chad and herself kissing against the wall which Selena was now leaning on.

Their stolen moments together were always her favourite, because they were always more desperate for each other, always that much more passionate.

"What, girl, no, there are no feelings," Sonny said in a purposely low voice.

And to her horror and disgust she watched as Selena pulled out her trusty voice recorder.

"Voice now goes low when lying," she stated and casually put it back in her pocket.

"No it doesn't," Sonny retorted in what she hoped was a normal tone of voice- it wasn't- when to her dismay – and secret joy, what she hadn't seen him all day- she heard an all too familiar voice coming from down the hall.

"Hey babe, I saw all your-" Chad cut himself off as he entered the dressing room and saw who was standing across from Sonny.

The two of them blushed furiously and Selena rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, would you too just get it over with?" she said and looked angrily from one set of stony eyes to the next. Blue and brown glowered back, daring her to continue.

"Get what over with?" Chad asked in his everyday Chad voice.

After all he was a better actor than Sonny, even if she was cute.

He was the greatest actor of his generation.

He just couldn't help it.

Sonny had decided she'd be better off letting her secret boyfriend do the talking and just pointed at him while looking at Selena as if to say, look there's proof for you.

"You know," Selena said flipping through the script she was holding, "I'm here for three months. I got you guys to admit you admired each other's hair and eyes after one day, imagine what I will be able to do in ninety." Sonny glanced up at Chad biting her lip. She watched as he swallowed nervously.

"There's nothing to admit," he said and Selena laughed.

"Really Chad really?" she asked, as she backed out of the door.

"Hey," Sonny said, getting peeved now, "that's his line." She pointed furiously at Chad.

"Really, Sonny, is it really?" Selena said, pushing both Sonny and Chad's buttons. After all if Sonny what to hear those words coming from only Chad's mouth he was under the opinion that that was what she should get.

"Ugh," Sonny grunted in fury as she walked over to the open door on Tawni's side of the dressing room, which Selena had just made a dramatic exit through, saying something that sounds distinctly like "peace out suckers!"

She slammed it shut, and threw heard head back against it.

"Ugh, that girl is so annoying," Chad said, looking mad, "why is she always so obtuse?"

"It's a girl thing," Sonny admitted and cocked her head smiling slightly, "you know you're cute when you're angry."

Chad relax, calming down so quickly as he looked at Sonny, and walked slowly across the room towards her.

"You're cute all the time," he countered, "stupid cute."

Sonny giggled, "just kiss me you idiot."

She smiled into the kiss, not knowing that Selena with her tape recorder set on record was on the other side of the door, grinning gleefully again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_It's a girl thing." _Sonny looked up from her math homework, with she was struggling through, as she heard her words from earlier floating around the room.

She glanced at Tawni, who was busy applying lip gloss and hadn't seemed to hear the recording.

But Sonny was pretty sure she would tune in if she heard the next bit.

And then to Sonny's horror Selena walked to the prop house and set her books down beside Sonny's.

And there sitting on top of them was the recorder.

"Hey, Sonny," she said sweetly, "mind if I work with you?"

Sonny was about to tell her to go to hell when she watched Selena's fingers stray across the play button.

So instead of telling her to get lost she motioned for her to sit down.

Selena smiled.

"Glad to see you're catching on," Selena whispered as she opened her history book.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked huffing.

"To be able to say I told you so," Selena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you said we loved each other, so you can't," Sonny replied, angrily.

She had no idea why she was telling Selena this. **A/N I know Selena didn't exactly say this she said 'like' but for my story let's pretend she said love.**

Selena frowned and looked confused, "but you two were kissing..."

"Yeah," Sonny spat and flipped over the page of her text book so roughly that it ripped, "but he hasn't told me he loves me yet."

She didn't know why the page was blurring in front of her.

Maybe it was to do with the paper cut she'd gotten when she ripped the page.

Then again maybe not.

"Sonny," Selena said, suddenly sorry she had started this, "I'm sorry. He's just being a boy."

Sonny smiled weakly at Selena, glancing at Tawni, "sorry. I've got no one else to talk about this to."

Selena returned the smile, "hey, maybe we'll end up bffs because of this."

Sonny laughed, "but don't tell Tawni."

"Tawni already has a best friend. It's Tawni," Selena laughed, as she highlighted something in her book.

Secretly though she was scheming.

Clearly Chad loved Sonny as much as Sonny loved him.

But how to go about getting them to say it aloud?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selena played the whole "low voice equals lying" portion of her recording as she mulled over Sonny's problem.

Suddenly, she stood from her sofa in her dressing room and began to walk quickly towards Sonny's dressing room, making sure she had pressed the record button as she shoved the recorder in her back pocket.

Boy she loved match making.

After all she wasn't out to destroy precious secrets, she wanted to protect them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sonny can I ask you a question?" Selena said as she walked into the room, "just something I wasn't clear on last night."

Sonny was fixing a wig she was wearing for a Sicky Vicky sketch and looked over at Selena.

She shrugged.

"Sure," she agreed.

Selena glanced over to make sure Tawni was fawning at herself in her mirror. She was.

"Do you love Chad?" Sonny looked at her in horror, and Tawni had turned away from her reflection to pull a disgusted face.

"Ew," she said grimacing.

"Well?" Selena asked, even though Sonny was looking at her with her eyebrows furrowed, like she was wondering what had gone wrong in Selena's head.

"Love Chad? What, girl, no way," Sonny said in a really low voice and Selena reached into her back pocket to hit the stop record button.

Bullseye.

Who said she wasn't a great relationship wizard?

Even if she didn't have wizardy magic beans she still had a wizardy tape recorder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chad walked into his dressing room flipping the light switch on.

His lips were swollen from kissing Sonny, and he was cursing himself.

He had chickened out at the last minute and had run from Sonny's dressing room before he told her how he truly felt.

He made his way to his mirror, mentally kicking himself.

So he wasn't good at relationships but he still knew he looked good, and if he sucked at everything else that had to be maintained.

He frowned though as something blocked his view.

An old fashioned tape cassette was stuck to the mirror with a piece of paper taped to it reading in simple, yet unfamiliar writing:

LISTEN TO ME.

"JOSH!" Chad screamed, and the mail boy recently promoted to Chad's assistant, came sprinting in, "get me a cassette player. NOW!"

So he was nice to Sonny, and he was more considerate of other people's feelings, but he was still Chad Dylan Cooper.

Except to Sonny, with her was just Chad. It's why he lov-. He caught himself unable to admit it even to himself.

Josh rushed away, and five minutes later returned with a walkman.

Chad placed the tape in the walkman, and pressed play.

The recording started with a loud click, and Selena's voice filled his ears.

"_Dude, listen to this, then get your act together. And never again say I'm wrong. Because I'm always right. You should have figured that out by now." _

Chad frowned and leaned onto his vanity resting his head in his hands as Selena's voice started up again.

"_Voice now goes low when lying..." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sonny was cleaning off her stage make up, the only light in the dressing room coming from the bulbs around her vanity.

"You like you're fro-yo with sprinkles," Sonny looked up smiling as Chad swung into her room resting against the doorframe of the door on her side of the room.

She went to get up, when he held out a hand to tell her to stay put.

She lowered herself back down onto her stool.

He held up a finger.

"You scrunch your nose when you think I'm wrong, and being too stubborn," he continued, holding up another finger, as Sonny put down her makeup wipe, smiling in confusion.

He walked into the room.

"You always let your hair fall into your eyes when you're trying not to laugh at me," Chad said lowering down onto his hunkers so he was the same height as Sonny who was still sitting on her stool.

He was now holding up three fingers.

"You giggle just a little every time I twist your fingers in mine," he said, holding up four fingers on one hand and lacing his the fingers on his other hand in Sonny's, as she let a small giggle escape through her lips, and she got lost in his blue eyes, which were staring intently into hers.

"And even though we've been been dating for a month, you still blush every time I kiss you," Chad said raising his thumb and Sonny closed her eyes as he lightly brushed his lips with hers.

She opened them a second later, as he pulled away, and she was embarrassed to feel the heat spread through her cheeks.

Chad chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Chad what are you doing?" Sonny asked raising her other hand to entwine it with the one Chad was holding up.

"I'm listing the reasons I love you," he whispered, and Sonny couldn't stop the smile that erupted across her flushed face, "it's a long list. Would you like me to continue?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Chad," she whispered back, "I love you too."

And she leaned in for another kiss.

Selena who just happened to be walking past Sonny's open door at that exact time rolled her eyes.

_"Two days," _she thought to herself_, "god I really am an excellent relationship wizard."_

"I told you so," she whispered, smiling to herself as she turned and walked away, leaving Sonny and Chad by themselves in the middle of their memory that would last forever.

**WOOOO SUPER SAPPY ENDING! Seriously though don't lie, you love sappy endings really. **

**So what did you think? I was just thinking about what would happen if Selena returned, so I decided to write this. It's a one shot always will be so don't bother asking for a second chapter, but I hoped you like it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!!!! And plus if you hate this you have to review or else I'll keep writing and scar the world with my terrible fanfics. **


End file.
